The RedTail of RedWall
by TaleForge
Summary: A story of one of Redwalls most unusual boarders. Please Read and review. NOTE: Competent poets needed for help in this story. Details in my forum, so please visit.
1. The Vermin Babe

_Disclaimer Time: I do not own the Redwall series and hold no copyright authority over any books written by Brian Jacques. This story is not meant to suggest anything about the Redwall universe nor is it meant to be interpreted as such. Blah blah, yada, yada, please enjoy. _

**Prologue**

Why hello there, weary traveler. Have you come to hear another story? Yes, well it just so happens I have found another story of Redwall. Yes, it appears that name had struck a chord in your mind. Sit, sit down. Mind, I haven't gotten very far in it as of yet, so I think we're both in for a surprise. From what I could gather, it is not your ordinary tale. Now let's see… Ahem…

**Part One**

"_He's a skinny lil' one!"_

Rain came down in torrents, pounding down on the cloaked figures trudging along the path. One of them stopped for only a minute to sedate the crying babe bundled in her arms.

"Hey, child, i's all right." The former's feminine voice cooed, "Calm yore mouth down now, ye don't hafta be yellin' in me ear like that."

"Keep movin' woman!" The latter rumbled, motioning for the path, "I ain't waitin' here for my fur to water-log."

The lady quickened her pace, "Are ye shore we can't keep 'im?" She asked, her tone pleading, "It ain't like 'ee eats much, an' he's just the sweet-"

"You questionin' me woman?" the lady said nothing, and under the cloak averted her eyes, "Ah told you, he ain't gonna be fit fer the life of no vermin! We put 'im through the test; 'Ee'd be better off with the bunnies than makin' a fool o' me!"

"Aw but where's he gonna go?" she complained, holding the bundle up to her counterpart, "Do ye think a face like this'd be any bit'is menacin' wit' out us?"

"_Ya still questioning me_?" he growled, watching her quail under his gaze. His face softened, "Like ah said, 'ee'd be better off wit the bunnies, so we gonna drop 'im off with the bunnies, an' the mice, an' the otters, an' all dem fluffy lil' animals."

The woman stopped and stomped her foot in the sludge, "Wit' those beasts? Ee'll never stay dere! They won't accept him there, ne'er in a mil'ion seasons dey won'!"

She said no more at his menacing glare, "We're droppin' 'im off at one'o'dem 'oly places, a "Nabby" er wa'ever they call it. If'n dey don' take 'im, den ee's none o' there problem, but either way, neither do we, uh?"

His pointed ear pricked at the sound of approaching footsteps, "We're close 'nuff to the Nabby; drop 'im off 'ere where dey can see 'im and make yerself scarce."

They bounded off into the woods, leaving behind their thrashing, screaming bundle, moments before the other pair of walkers appeared on the road to the Abbey.

"Blinkin' capital idea, wot!" The hare complained, mocking the other's voice, "Le's go fer a walk outta de h'Abbey, Oi thinks eez goonabe a noice day.' I'm soaked through to me poor bones, chap, and me blinkin' tummy ain't had food for ages, wot." He then fell to the road, "Go on wit'out me Blinky, and Tell de Abbot ah collapsed from hunger, wot!"

Blanka tried to pull his friend from the mud, "Moi name's no' Blinkeh, ees Blankah, an' wot yew mean yew no' h'eat in ages?" The mole struggled to move his portly friend, Yoo 'ad dem h'apple puddens, an' dem meadowcreamy troifles, an' yoo h'ate doze strawbee scones wile yoo were walkin'. Git yoorself bahck oin yoor foo'paws!"

"I think I see the bloomin' tunnel, old chap, that light's comin' for me, Blinky ol' pal. Tell me old gel, I…I…" He looked up at the bundle in the mud, "Wot's that there?" He hopped to his feet, instantly revived, and picked it up from the mud, "I say, it's a lil' Dibbun, and quite an unusual one at that, wot. Let's get him to Ol' man Abbot, afore my ears get shocked out here."

**1**

"My goodness! You two are a mess!"

The two beasts were dripping wet by the time they had marched into the Abbot's office. Blanka Shook himself off quite messily, then bowed apologetically.

"Zorry Father h'Abbot," he squeaked, "Boora 'ere foundin a lil' Dibbun n' we wann'end to giv'im to yoo."

"A Dibbun?" Abbot Celix stared at them with incredulence, "Boora, if you're going to tell me it's yours…"

"Wot?" Boora hopped once, indignant, "Were you not the Abbot I'd 'ave a jolly well mind to call you on that, rest assured, wot wot! We found the beast out side the walls while trudgin' for our lives in that hella storm out there. I blinkin' nearly lost my life keepin' the lil' Dibbun safe."

The child was now on the Abbot's desk, still fidgeting around in the thin blanket and snoring softly. "I will think this over, you two call Sister Zontia to me please, and get out of those clothes. You're leaving a stream in the hallways."

After a few minutes, Sister Zontia opened the door to the Abbot's study. Celix opened up by saying, "We have a new Dibbun in our walls that needs sheltering."

"A Dibbun?" The sister replied then began giggling, "Aww, congratulations! I didn't think a holy man like you would…"

Celix raised one finger to stop her. For an otter seasons older than he was, she could act quite childish, "It's not mine." He assured her, "A couple of the Redwallers found him in the rain tonight."

"Ah, I see." She said, obviously disappointed that she would have no rumors to spread tomorrow, "Is there something special about this baby, is that why you'd call me?" she asked hopefully, her eyes glittering with child-like enthusiasm.

The Abbot unwrapped the bundle, bringing the snoozing kid before her.

"She's a-"

"He." The Abbot corrected, "And yes, he's a vermin."

Zonita thought it over for a second, "Are you sure?"

"Sure it's a vermin?"

"Sure it's a boy. I mean, it's a little…scrawny for a boy, dontcha think?"

"Focus, Sister, focus!"

"Sorry Father," She picked up the Dibbun, "So what do you intend to do with it?"

"No, that's why I asked for you."

Zonita rocked the little fox back and forth, "My grand-otter used to say…" He began imitating an old man's voice, "'Zonnie, vermin's just another name fer a wildbeast what not speak good. If'n we can teach 'em to be all nice n' chummy, who knows what we can do.' Then he'd begin cackling that evil grand-otter cackle. That always scared me, gave me nightmares in fact. I remember this one time…"

"Zonita."

"And…I…oh, sorry…"

Abbot Celix took the Dibbun from her, "You don't really need to apologize; you made a fine point right up until you started talkin' about cackling. I think if we wanna keep him here, though, were going to have to watch him extremely carefully.

"Well, that goes without saying!" Zonita said, enthusiastically picking up the baby, "You hear that, little one? You get to stay here! You lucky…um…fox? Oh, I walked into that one?" She turned to the Abbot, "Are you _really_ sure it's a boy? I had such a nice name reserved for a girl."

"If you wanna check, be my guest; I assure you he's a boy."

The Sister giggled, "Well, what if he's hermaph…"

Celix rose to his feet, laughing as he chased her out, "None of that Sister Zonita! No talking like that! Not im my Abbey!"


	2. The Summer's Day Festival Preperations

**2**

Things were a little hectic for a while after that. It took the Abbot a little while to try and convince the other Redwallers to allow a fox in their walls, and how he managed to do it is anyone's guess, lost to the records. But regardless, the Abbey happily welcomed the addition of Felix the fox, one of the first vermin boarders in history.

Felix grew up all right, though after a few seasons, they found he was still small. He was actually tall, but he was skinny and had little muscle on him. But though he was scrawny, he was anything but meek and unnoticeable.

"Felix! Wot are ya doin' out 'ere?"

Boora was a good friend of Felix's, him and Blanka. Boora was always telling the story of how he found him in a tempest and risked his brave little hare neck saving him when he was a babe, but the story got more and more inflated every time he told that story, so much so that Blanka had to set him straight every now and then.

Felix smiled, "What'd'ya mean 'Wot 'r I doin' out eer?'" he asked, using his bad imitation of Boora's drawl, "I'm enjoying the nice day. Summer's comin' up soon, everything's gettin' all nice and warm here."

"Yes, yes, a bally good day we're 'avin', wot, but you're missin' out on the blinkin' brekkist feast there 'avin' in the ol' mess. Chap can't very well enjoy a loverly lil' mornin' wi'out first gettin' some vittles in the ol' tum."

Felix chuckled, and then joined his friend in walking into the red sandstone building. "I get the feeling you can't enjoy anything without first gettin' some vittles in the ol' tum."

"Hey," Boora replied, pointing at him with his ear in an exaggerated motion, "I'd anyday be a hare wot loves ta eat, than a fox wot don't hardly eat a'tall. Ye need to get some meat on dem ol' bones of yours or you may end up floatin' way on the next lil' breeze wot, wot!"

The breakfast hall was filled, as always, by happy chattering animals. Pleasant conversation rang all around the table. Dibbuns were racing around the table, under it, popping their little heads from chair legs, and occasionally swiping something from the platters, while some of the Sisters tried to busy themselves trying to catch them.

Felix and Boora grabbed their choice of food and sat at the first vacant seats they could find. Felix got a good laugh from the hare, who was busy trying to carry several things at once, staggering and stumbling along. Felix frowned at what he had before him and took a bite of the scone he had taken. His mouth twitched slightly.

"Somethin' wrong with the scone? I can always do you a favor takin it off your hands for you, wot." Boora looked hopeful

"It ain't the scone," he said, "It's just that… well, I don't wanna say the food here ain't good…"

Melina, the mouse in charge of the meal, walked past at the moment he said "…The food here isn't good…" which got her spinning around to face him in an instant, "What was that ye said about the food? Coulda sworn ye were makin' some bad remarks an'…"

Felix held his paws in front of him, "No, I didn't say that! Well, not exactly, I was just gonna say how the food tasted funny an'… Oh, that's not much better. Back me up, Boora."

Sister Melina gave Boora an intimidating stare, "You got something to say too, Boora?"

Boora's ears drooped, "No' ma'am I wouldn't think o' sayin' nothing bad about this wonderful scoff, not on me life, wot."

"Who's side are you on here?" Felix demanded, then turned back to the sister, "What I meant was… was… that I think the food always tastes a little weird… wait, no… oooooooooooohh" he moaned, watching her becoming more and more livid as he babbled on. Before he could land himself in hotter water, though, the Abbot called for everyone's attention. The sister returned to her seat, but Felix could feel her staring at him.

"Now as you all know," Abbot Celix began, "The Summer's Day Festival will be coming up soon. Foremole Grei has arranged a little presentation for us, a two part play he wrote himself, and he needs volunteers to play the parts. Is anyone interested in helping out the…"

Boora reached over to Felix's chair and gave his rump a pinch. "Hey!" Felix jumped out of his seat.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about this, Felix, but a simple 'I will' would have sufficed." Celix said, assuming that he had volunteered, "Anyone else?"

Boora took the opportunity to rise from his seat, "If me good chap's willin' to do it, I guess I can't refuse then, wot." He sat again and gave Felix the most sincere smile, made all the more humorous by the foodstuffs stuck in his teeth. Several more people rose up, and the Foremole took their names.

"We's be 'avin a meetin on the h'Abbey groun's affer brekkist. Oi 'opes yew all cin mak'et."

Felix gave a casual look to his friend, "You could've asked, ya know."

"I don't believe I'm followin' ye, ol' chap. Pass the pudden, I'm farmished, wot wot wot!"

The meeting brought a bigger turnout than at the table. Elders, Dibbuns, and everyone in between showed up and were all distributed parts.

"This's noit gurt, s'noit." Grei looked over the list, "Ee don' 'ave enough of the ladies for moi play. Oi need one more likkle mouse maid."

Sister Zonita, who had just got the part of someone named Germaine, asked, "Can't you do the play without her?"

Foremole Grei shook his head, "She 'as a loine 'r too n' oi can't rewoite it."

Melina took one dangerous glare at Felix than whispered into the Foremole's ear. "Yes, that'd woik. Thankee Ziztur, Hurr hurr." They both looked to the fox.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Sister? What did you say to her?" Sister Melina grinned evilly as she pulled a squirrelmaid to her.

"See if you can't find a dress in his size." She said, and the maid giggled and trotted off.

"Oh no!" he refused, "No, no flippin' way! I ain't gonna, nu-uh!"

Well, after near a half of an hour of arguing, wrestling, and more than a few words the elders didn't approve of, Felix was led back out to the courtyard, grumbling. He looked to Boora and said, "If you laugh, you'll be eating your ears." Boora had one paw clapped over his mouth and he nodded, trying as hard as he could not to laugh.

"Foremole, is the dress really nessacary?" he pleaded.

"Yuzz, mizzter Felicks," The mole responded apologetically, "Shee's an h'Abbeybabe, n' she 'as ta ware the h'Abbey dresses."

"And the bow?" He bit back, pointing to the blue ribbon on his head.

"That was my suggestion." Melina chimed in, "I must say, you look quite flattering in a dress. It just works for you so." She laughed, quite satisfied with her revenge

Behind Felix Boora was nodding his assent, stopping when he turned around and resuming again once the fox's eyes were facing forward.

"Ee'nough foolin' round," The Foremole rambled, "Let's's woik on yoor loines."

They practiced the play, everyone in costume. By the time they got around to Felix's line, he wanted to get out of there.

"MasterMartintheverminarebreakingthroughthegateimscaredpleasehelpus." He muttered in quick succession, then nearly ran to the safety of the Abbey.

"Come on!" Sister Melina said, blocking him from leaving, "What was that? Give it some feeling! What kinda girl are you supposed to be?"

The fox sighed, and then yelled in an exaggerated high voice. "Oh! Help me! I am so scared that the big bad vermin will come and get me!" he dropped back to his normal voice, "Can I get out of this stupid dress now?"

"Bwahahahahaha!" Boora could hold it in no longer; he began rolling on the ground laughing. "He's such a blinkin' natural! Hohohohohohoho! Oh me poor ribs!"

"That's it, you crazy rabbit!" He bounded towards him, "When I get my paws on you, I'll…" His foot paw caught the edge of the skirt and he went sprawling face first into the dust. He stood, and Sister Melina demonstrated by picking up the front of her dress, laughing the whole time. Felix mimicked the action and began the chase, "Get over here Boora!"

The hare made a fine show of running him all over the place, goading him on with a little diddy he made up as he went.

"Watch out fer the Felix, kids

Ee'l make your life a livin' hell

'Specially when ee's in a dress

He's quite a nasty femme fatalle

So Run! So Flee! Blinkin' retreat!

Move your tiny lil' paws

Cause if he get ya, this he do

He make ye wear a dress to, Haw!"


	3. Jugga of the Vermin Horde

**3**

Hale was a reclusive creature; the stoat loved nothing more than to sit in his den where no one would disturb him, left to his own thoughts and designs. He was enjoying a fine nap in his favorite chair when he received his first visitors in years.

Jugga burst in, his vermin cronies trailing behind him. He jostled the old beast from his chair and waved a dagger in his face.

"You got somefin' o' ours?" the rat threatened, "Cuz it be ours now! Ye gotta problem wif' it?" The other vermin were already hard at work tearing the place apart, sending parchment and furniture flying as they grabbed anything of value.

Hale smiled, "It's been a while since I had guests." He stood, oblivious to the weapon that nearly took off a whisker, "And you brought friends? My, how nice."

Jugga gave the old stoat a kick in the shin, "Gerrof yer feet, ol' man afore I take 'em off fer ya." He smiled as the ancient beast fell to his knees, then turned his attention to a drawing hanging on the wall. "What's this then?" he asked, his question more of a statement.

"Oh that's just something I drew in my free time. It's a plan for a machine that can fling things around really easily." Hale rose once again, "Of course, the landing is always a problem."

Jugga stopped his men, "Really?" his tone with Hale has improved upon hearing this, "Tell me more."

Hale grinned from ear to ear, "Such a nice little vermin," he remarked, "Well, you see, it works a little like this…"

**Meanwhile, back at the Abbey…**

Blanka dozed in a nice sunlight corner of the courtyard. It was all he really did with himself all day. He was in the middle of a lovely dream when he was interrupted by some manner of high pitched screaming. "Whuzziz?" he slurred, still snoring, "Don' ye worry, likkle one. Oi'll keep yoo safe fro' those verm'n." He went back to snoring, but then he was interrupted again by the commotion going on. "Whutz a feller go'ah do t'get a nap round 'ere?"

Felix stopped to catch his breath, hands on his thighs. "Didn't…think a pudgy little…thing like…him could…could run so fast."

Blanka, still rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, approached him, "Pardon 'ee mizz. Oi was wundrin' if 'n yoo 'aven't seen moi mates 'n…" he finally got a good look at who he was talking to as his eyes focused, "Oi di'nt know th'were two foxes roun' 'ere. An' a likkle lady it' that! Yoo shud meet moi pal Felicks."

"Blanka, it's me!" He whispered, following it up with a "Don't ask."

Sister Zonita finally caught up with the fox, hard put to suppress giggles, "Isn't that the sweetest thing? Even your friends can't tell it's you when…"

Felix retracted an arm from the dress sleeve, "That tears it! This stupid thing's coming off!" He began wrestling with it, trying to liberate himself.

"What?" Sister Zonita looked around, "Here? Now? Oh, no, no, no, no, you will do no such thing! There are Dibbuns and ladies out here and…" She clamped her paws over her eyes.

Free of the embarrassing garment, Felix unrolled his tunic sleeves and pant legs. "What are you babbling about, Sister?"

Zonita gave a small peek through her digits, and then put her hands down entirely. "Oh, yes… well…Ahem! Make sure you put that away. And…uh, watch your tone talking to me; I wouldn't think twice about puttin' you in the corner, you know."

Blanka had pieced it together and couldn't help breaking into a smile, "Oi think she s'posed yoo plum nekkid unner that."

Felix laughed, understanding it now, "As if I'd ever be caught dead in my skivvies in public. It'd probably be less embarrassing than this thing though," He draped his new costume over his shoulder and removed the ribbon from his head. "Have you seen Boora?"

"Nurr, oi 'aven't," the sleepy mole replied, "Oi wuz a s'eepin 'ill a likkle whoile ago." He yawned, "Oi'm goin' back to moi nap, Felicks. Noitey Noit!" With that he returned to his little corner, and was snoring loudly in short order. Before the fox could look for his other friend, he was suddenly swamped by the Dibbuns.

"Come an' play wi' us, Felix." The little squirrelbabe said grabbing on to his tail. The others began chattering excitedly, leading him on, pulling him by the hands, the tail, the leg fur.

"All right, all right, ya little devils," he caved, "Just watch the tail. I'd like to keep it on my rump thank you."

**Back to the rat, somewhere in Mossflower**

"Why'd we leave that ol' beast 'lone boss?" the ferret complained the loudest, "We coulda done some serious damage ta-urk!" Jugga took his subordinate by his big nose, twisting violently.

"Wake up, Nobby!" he tossed the squealing ferret sprawling to the ground. "That thing he just showed us, don't you see what we could do with it? With a few lil' changes, we could use that thing to wreak terror on them keeps. Imagine the plunder past dem walls!"

That got the gang's attention, and they all nodded vigorously. Back at the little hut, Hale was still smiling.

"I'm so glad I could make them so happy." Once he closed the door, however, his mood flipped around instantly. "That'll keep them busy for a while, and hopefully get a few of those vermin outta my sight!" He took a deep breath, returned to his chair, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. An old Annoyance

_Apologies for chapter three, I was kinda muse less. Well I managed to get some good thinking done at the best place for creative daydreaming: at school when I'm supposed to be working. So without further ado, I present Chapter…_

**4**

An old fox waited for the gatekeeper to open up. _Takin' far too long, even fer this ol' cad. _He thought bitterly as squeezed past the small opening made in the massive oak door. He cast an angry gaze to the group charged with opening and closing. "Keepin' an ol' beast like meself waitin' in this weather." He hobbled off into the courtyard. The two beasts on the gate exchanged glances; this weather? It was beautiful today.

The Abbot strode out to meet him, "Good morning! I am Father Celix, Abbot of Redwall. Are you traveling alone?"

The elderly beast stopped, resting on his walking stave, "Wasn't always." He said simply, "Me mate up an' collapsed on'na way here."

"I apologize sir," Celix bowed his head, "I wasn't aware that…"

"Don't be sorry," He interrupted, "She w's a weak lil' lady. I expected 'er to croak seasons ago. All the better fer me tho'. N'neway I guess you'd deny an ol' beast like me someplace t' tucker?"

The Abbot was slightly unnerved to hear those things, but he didn't let it affect him, "What makes you think we'd deny a lone traveler sanctuary? Please take a look around; a Brother will escort you to a room when you're ready to sleep."

Those words did nothing for the grumpy fox, who simply grunted and hobbled off in the other direction. "Damned fluffies," he grumbled, "They're far too trustin', they are. If I was just a bit younger, I'd show them not to trust a vermin."

The Dibbuns waved their sticks above their head, "C'mon outta 'ere, yoo verm'n!" one of them cried out, and the rest cheered their agreement.

"Bwahahahaha!" Felix laughed from the shrubs, "Yew cannae escape meh! I'ma gonna

eat ya all! Bwahahahahaha!" The Dibbuns all began reacting at once; some began looking around for the evil voice, some gave battle cries that sounded more silly than heroic, some pretended to be scared, giving the others opportunities to be brave and protect them. Felix leapt from the bushes, which got them all panicking, and grabbed the nearest Abbeybabe. "Ha ha! I gots me a hostage now, little un's!" He held the Dibbun to him, who was now laughing and screaming in mock terror at the same time.

"Get 'im lads!" one of the children called out, and in response, every Dibbun gave their own variation on a battle cry and leapt on the "Vermin Manace", taking the gaunt beast down almost instantly.

"Oh, no!" he screamed, rolling around and pretending to try and get the wave of Abbeybabes off of him, "Crushed by dem Dibbuns! Oh the horra'! Tell me dear mate…"

"All right kids!" Sister Zonita called, "That's enough playing around for today, get off that poor creature before you crush him!"

The children all managed to scramble off of Felix, who leapt to his feet laughing, "Crazy little beasts aren't they?" he remarked to himself, "It'd be pretty embarrisin' if I got myself crushed by Abbeyba…" His musings were quickly interrupted by a sharp rap to the head.

"Dang soft, ya are, to even be worried bout somefin' like that." The aged foxed behind him scolded, "N' ta think ye were unfort'nate ta be born a verm'n!"

Rubbing the lump that was already beginning to form on his head, Felix spun to face his assailant, "Who asked you, you… you…" He began, but he trailed off. He hadn't seen another fox before; vermin in general seldom opted to come here before.

The old beast's next words, however, quickly changed his attitude, "'You…you…you…you…'" he mocked, "Is that all you can say t' one a'yer own? Pathetic, t's what you are. Ye give vermin a bad name just fer breathin'!"

"Old timer!" he warned, "The fact that we're in an Abbey is the only thing keepin' me from kicking you over that wall! You'd best keep yer damn mouth shut 'fore I consider changin' my mind."

"An' idle threats! Ya come with the full deal, boy!" he spat the next line venomously, "Yer mother shoulda killed ye when she had the frickin' chance!"

Felix didn't know why that one sentence got him that way, but before he was even aware of the action, his paw was raised and he lashed out at the vermin. Sense took over before the blow connected, and he took it back before it touched fur.

The old beast didn't flinch, "Figgers. I'd better have a lil' chat with the Babbot, tell 'im he's raisin' peace lovin' sissies here." With that, he hobbled off, into the sandstone walls of the Abbey. Boora snuck up on the now thoroughly enraged Felix.

"Ol' vermin got to ye, eh? No' exactly a boost on the ol' reputation, wot!"

Angry as he was, and unburdened by the dress, Felix had no trouble catching up to the portly hare this time.


	5. Tensions

**5**

Jugga's clan had separated for the time being, branching out into camps for each type. The fox camp in particular was moving along at a rapid pace, constructing those awkward machines on their clan master's will. Work was currently at a lull for a moment, and the camp was filled with friendly conversation. However, under the placid scene, the vermin were anxious with the promise of spilled blood and plunder.

Ariell sat at the river, regarding her reflection with indifference. Were she just a bit younger, she would have been unhappy at how she looked much older than she really was. Now that she stared at it, she couldn't really bring herself to care. She told herself that she had more important things to do than obsess about what she looked like, like some of the others her age. The fox stood and returned to the hut she slept in.

His father still slept. Were she younger, she would have hated him too. He had done far too much to her, had had too much of a hand in what she became. But again, she dismissed those thoughts from her mind as well. She rummaged through her meager possessions and pulled out her most prized object; her knife. Made from fine steel with a sapphire in the pommel, she had only used it for carving and cooking. A smile came to her face, one of the few times her emotions betrayed her, as she thought of the use she had reserved for it, why she honed it every single day.

She loomed over the sleeping beast. The knife was clutched in her paw so tightly she might have worried her paw would bleed if she wasn't so focused on the bastard in front of her. Her arm went up and…

"Slinkbat!"

Her eyes lost their shine as she was brought back to reality. She walked to a block of wood just as his father woke up and the guest burst through the makeshift door.

"Eh, wot'd'ya want?" he grumbled, glancing just for a minute at his daughter, carvng at a block of wood like nothing happened. He decided he'd let it go for now as he turned his attention back to the fox at the doorway.

"The shaman, she's callin' for you."

Slinkbait stood, casting one heated glance at Ariell before leaving with his friend for the tent on the other side of the encampment.

**Back at our favorite religious building…**

Felix's mood hadn't improved when he was called to the Abbot's study and the old beast was there with him. Never one to make pleasantries, the Abbot spoke first. "Our boarder here is going back to his campsite."

Felix feigned sorrow, "Really? Gee, and we were having _such _a fine time while he was here." He said, making no effort to hide his sarcasm, "Too bad, nice knowing you, etcetera…"

"Felix." Celix called warningly, "As I was about to say, he's going back, and he needs someone to go with him."

"Great, so who's going?" Felix asked, hoping he wouldn't say what he knew the Abbot was going to say.

"Not exactly the smartest lil' cub, ain' he?" The old timer taunted, but said nothing else after looking at Celix's ever-present warning glare. The Abbot sighed; he was already getting tired of the sparks these two were setting off, and the old fox hadn't even been here for a day. "He wants you to accompany him, Felix."

"Is that so? Well then, why doesn't he get someone less of a sissy to help him out?"

The fox rose from his seat, "And leave m'fate in the hands o' Fluffies? Next ye want me ta jump in a burbot filled riva', o' light me tail on fire?" Felix was about to bite back an argument, when Celix pounded down on his desk, silencing the two instantly. Felix was more shocked than anything; in all the seasons he'd known him, he'd never seen the Abbot angry.

"That's enough from the two of you Dibbuns!" he yelled, and then sighed, "I apologize, but you both need to stop now. He," he began, pointing to the older beast, "Will be leaving tomorrow. In that time, I want you ready to leave. You will be accompanying him to wherever he is going and then you're coming back. While you're gone I expect you to act like a proper Abbeybeast and not some wild untethered animal. Do you understand?"

"F-Father Abbot!" Felix stammered, oblivious to his counterpart's stare of incredulence. The two foxes filed out of the room, leaving Celix to gather whatever remained of his sanity.

"Why does _everyone_ in this Abbey act like Dibbuns?"


	6. The Mystery of Old People

**6**

Slinkbat hesitantly pulled back the flap to the Seer's tent. The crazy old fox had always put him on edge. Not just him, really, but everyone in the camp. She was always muttering mad predictions as she slunk around when she wasn't too busy screaming at people that they will "die a slow, early, but not untimely" death or some long, drawn-out phrase like that. No one complained, mainly because of the rumor that she could turn them into a frog and use them for her insane rituals.

He walked in and promptly seated himself, trying to sound nonchalant, "So? Whattd'ya want?"

He shuddered as the vixen turned his gaze to him, one milky eye darting everywhere but forward, "Thou art most impatient, and nigh in the dawn of conversation, young one." She wheezed loudly, "I have a matter most important to discuss with thee, so thou shalt be silent." Another long wheeze. "Someone comes to our camp, an' they bring chaos with them."

That caught Slinkbat's attention, "Those creeps from the Long Patrol?" he offered

"Aye, 'tis possible." Yet another wheeze… "However, thou should not take that interpretation with full certainty." Her head bowed, and for a quick moment Slinkbat thought she had finally croaked, until her head finally came back level with his, "One will find what one never sees when he cometh to call."

"What?" The male fox fumed, "What the heck does that mean? You woke me fer-"

"Peace!" the Seer screeched, and then gave a long, shrill wheeze, "Thou needeth not understand my words, thou just require to hear thine fate in this matter."

Slinkbat huffed, "Well then, get on with it! I ain't got all day to d'cypher yer babblin' so gerron wit it, willya?"

The shaman sighed, lost again in her wheeze, "When the prophecy is nigh unto completion, thou shall be dead."

Slinkbat couldn't help but laugh, "You finally get around to say that I'm going to die sometime?"

"Aye."

"Aren't you the person who said our chief tracker'd fall offa cliff n' die?"

"Aye."

"And HalfTail'd get killed by a stranger of his own kind?"

"Again, aye."

Slinkbat laughed, "Come on, ya ol' hag! The last time I believed ya was when ya told a real prediction. N' I can't 'member the last time ya did that fer us! I'm outta here!" He stormed out, silently happy he wasn't looking at that eye again.

The Seer sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. "Thou follow not my counsel at thine own risk, child, as do all of thee." She promptly turned to the fire, where age finally caught up with her and she shut her eyes, never to open again.

**(Just outside the gates to Redwall)**

After profuse good byes, the two foxes had finally left the Abbey and began their march down the trail. Despite his anger at the senile beast next to him, Felix couldn't help but be a little excited. After all, this was his first time out of the Abbey, and where he was going, there were bound to be more people like him. "Hey, ol' beast!" he called back, "Can't ya move any faster?"

Old Fox walked steadily on his staff, calling up to him, "I'm takin comfort inna fact you'll be the first one shot at if'n we get ambushed by dem Fluffies, ye're so further ahead."

Felix didn't answer but stopped and waited for him. Old fox closed the gap halfway, then turned to the side of the road and sat.

"Hey, hey, whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing? We have to get goin'!"

"No we ain't!" the older beast replied, smirking at Felix's growing ire, "I ain't nearly as young as I used to be, so we're restin' fer a spell."

"You're kiddin'! We haven't even traveled a quarter of a league an' you wanna stop? Come on, and you called me weak!"

His response came as a sharp rap to the head, in around the same spot his previous welt was just beginning to heal.

"_Shut yer ungrateful mouth!" _the old fox roared, his voice losing age as he rose to his full height, "Ye pathetic lil' ingrate, getting all riled up and cocky like that! Get this through your thick lil' head: you _are_ weak, you _are _pathetic. The fact that I even had the sense to let you accompany me to a vermin camp shows just how crazy I am. You are a weak, little, bawlin' pup who knows nothing of being a vermin. In fact, when we get there, I do not doubt you will be torn to shreds the moment they lay eyes on you." He sat again.

"What are you getting all worked up for ol' timer?" Now it was Felix's turn to get angry, "You made me come along so I could keep you safe from…"

"Keep me safe?" Old fox stared at him as though he had said something funny, "You though I'd trust you with my life? I wouldn't trust you with my walking stick!"

"Why then?" Felix bit back, "Why even bother asking me specifically to come if not for that?"

"So you could see!" Old fox answered with finality. "You are not a Fluffy, though your parents seemed content to make you keep thinking that!"

Felix's rage was quickly halted, "My parents? What do you know about…"

"More than you do, you miserable pup." He pulled his stave closer to him, and with a twist removed the head. He held it upside down until something slid out, a thin sword with a hilt and guard. Felix stared at it. How did he fit that…?

"This is yours…" The old beast said, tossing it to Felix and sighing as he fumbled it in the air for a while, "…now that your father has left it to you."

Felix drew it with uncertainty. It was light, and thinner than the sword of Martin, which he had seen around the Abbey. The name was on the tip of his tongue, though he couldn't remember what they'd called it. Rapin? Travier? "Wait…" he looked back to Old Fox, "…this was my…"

"Aye, lad. He gave it to me a while back, b'fore ya were born." Old Fox's tone was calm and even for the first time since they had spoken, "We were kinsbeasts, but in the end, he just fell victim to a bleedin' heart."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Felix asked, intent on the old fox in front of him, "What do you mean 'Bleeding heart'? Did my father die, or was he injured? What about my mother?"

Old Fox stood and began walking, "You'll find out in due time." He went on for a short distance, then looked back at the stupefied young Felix, "Come on now, and don't be slackin'."

Felix's gaze went from the old beast, to the sword, and back to him. That fox led him on, he realized, gave him all these questions that he had to figure out. Damn him! Now he can't just leave without knowing what he knows.

Felix caught up, and they spoke no more words that day, the air of tension between them renewed with vigor.

**Author's Note: How am I doing? Let me know if the clichés are killing you. I'd like to hear from you all. Appreciate it! Taleforge, signing off!**


	7. Uneasy Introductions

_Guys, I wanna hear from you! At the very least, someone tell me I'm not boring you to sleep. I'm getting serious now, so let's hope for no more writer's remorse._

**Part Two**

_Felix the Vermin_

**7**

They had only traveled for three days before they had made it to the camp. On the path that led there right before they entered, however, Old fox had stopped him to say something.

"I'm only gonna say it once to ya." He warned, "Ya don't come from Redwall, ye ain't never heard o' the place, and you do not associate with Fluffies. If'n ye give 'm reason to suspect otherwise, I'll make sure you're out of my sight before you cause me any grief, n' ye'll be lucky if that means gettin' chased out. Do we understand each other?"

Felix said nothing, though he wanted to bite back a sarcastic comment about how he'd never be seen with "Fluffies". Somehow he couldn't bring himself to say something like that; something felt wrong about it. He nodded, aware that Old fox was still waiting on an answer.

"At least you can follow orders, pup." Old fox sneered, "Follow me and don't say nothin'."

Though the congregation here was nowhere as large as the creatures that lived back at Redwall, Felix was quite sure this place was just about as lively. Small fires dotted the camp, and from each one wafted the smells of cooking food and the pleasant sounds of conversation. (Somewhere, also, though Felix couldn't tell where, he thought he could hear singing.) A pair of foxes reclined in the midday sun, snoozing peacefully. Dibbuns (Were they called Dibbuns here, or something else?) were playing a game, laughing and running around unabated by the elders.

He looked to a group of foxes his own age- at least now he knew they existed- and his gaze stopped when it fell upon a particular, a lady beast. The young male had nothing to base it on, since he hadn't seen other vixens his age, but she was beautiful. Even from here, her fur looked soft, like she had just washed it. She was speaking, and even from here, the young male could hear her even, almost melodious tones. And when she walked… when she walked…

Felix stumbled. The motion caught the vixen's attention, and when she turned to look his way, that was when their eyes finally met. Those eyes! Felix's heart leapt in his chest. Those piercing chestnut eyes which seemed to smile even though her face was impassive; it was enough to make a beast want to swoon. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion as they passed. For a fraction of a second, they were close, so close Felix could smell…

"Keep dem eyes in yer head!" Old fox growled in warning. Felix felt his face grow hot as he snapped his face forward. Just out of the corner of his eye, he could se the vixen one last time, a slight dimple of a smile breaking her calm facade. Thoroughly abashed, he wasn't even aware until he had almost crashed that Old fox had stopped moving. "Look over there, pup." The older beast said, pointing up to a tree bough. "Do ya see it?"

"See what?" Felix looked where Old fox pointed. A fox babe was up in the tree, snoring peacefully. "What?" Startled, Felix made as if to move towards it, but Old fox put a paw out to intercept him. "What-what is he doing up there?" he asked Old fox.

Old fox laughed, a twisted smile just starting to worm its way on his face, "Being tested." He said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felix took his gaze from the newborn to see the two foxes standing below the tree, one male, one female.

"It's tradition here. We want nothing to do with sissies in this clan, so we test all the newborns, by putting them in the tree." Before Felix could ask, the babe had awakened, his loud cries audible even from this distance, "Attend, pup, that 'un failed."

Felix cast a desperate look to Old fox, "What happens to them when they fail?"

The couple had retrieved the bawling fox babe from the bough and walked off. Any embarrassment Felix felt from his recent encounter was quickly replaced by pure horror, as the Male at the tree unwittingly answered his question by drawing a long dagger. "We don't want nothin' to do with no sissies." Old fox repeated morosely, though his face still had that wicked grin on it. "Drop that look, you lil' baby, you went through the same thing. I recall you cried even louder when you were put up there."

The younger fox felt his heart stop; the crying had abruptly halted. When he finally registered what Old fox said, realization was close to making him burst into tears, "I couldn't have." He finally choked out, "If I did that, I'd be…"

"Ya catch on quick. You, by all accounts, should'a died just like that babe. Lucky fer you, ya were born ta the only bleedin' heart mum inna whole camp."

"They dropped me there so I wouldn't be killed? They cared for me that much?" he reasoned.

"They defied the rules, then ran ta avoid their punishment." Old fox spat, "They didn't give a damn 'bout you, they just wanted an excuse."

Felix could feel a hint of anger at that last remark, though he didn't know why he was getting worked up over people he never met. "Where are they now? Do you know?"

Old fox's sneer widened, "We took 'em off the gallows seasons 'go; they were startin' ta smell."

"You…sick _bastard!_" Felix had his paw up and flying for the old beast's head before either of them new what was happening. He didn't withdraw this time, but rather he was stopped by a third beast's paw. The third fox pulled Felix away, twisting his arm in the process and holding it.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, twisting further, until Felix was nearly on his knees.

"Hey! Leave 'im be, HalfTail." Old fox admonished, "I was expectin' him to do summin' like that ages ago."

Felix tried to suppress a cry of pain as his arm was coaxed into an even more uncomfortable angle. He wanted to lash out, but his arm was at an angle where he couldn't possibly get anything solid on the beast. Like it would do any good; compared to him, Felix seemed _very _small indeed.

Much to his surprise, though, the beast called HalfTail smiled, releasing Felix's arm and turning to Old fox, "You still teasin' the young'ns Codger?"

"Codger?" Felix had to ask, resisting the urge to rub his sore arm.

"Don't be givin' me that look, pup." Codger- the fox actually _has_ a name, it seems- said again, as though Felix was stupid just for asking, "That ain't what my mum wanted ta name me, its wha' they all call me here."

"Codger?" Felix asked again, about ready to crack up, "As in, old codger, Codger?"

HalfTail moved in front of the young fox, up to his full height, "You got a problem with Codger, whelp?"

Again, Felix felt quite small and sickly staring at this hulking mass, but he didn't allow himself to cower, "What if I do? S'not like it's any o'yer business whether I find a name funny, now is it?"

HalfTail's paw went up, and Felix almost flinched, almost sure that he was about to be hit for his remark, but then the larger beast's paw landed on the smaller's shoulder, "I like ya kid, just don't overstep it, eh?" HalfTail rumbled, "Maybe we'll have a use fer ya, maybe get a lil' mass on that puny frame o' yers." With that, he walked off to one of the cook fires.

Felix turned to Codger, but it turns out in the brief spat of conversation, he had walked off somewhere. So he was alone for now. Felix rubbed his hands together, deciding that the first thing he should do is find that vixen he had seen earlier. I wonder what her name is, he thought.

**(Not a stone's throw away…)**

Ariell watched the young male, hidden, though she knew he wasn't looking this way. That little front he put up with HalfTail was actually quite amusing; who was he trying to convince?

Something about the male caught her attention when they saw each other. She knew full well she had an effect on _him._ What was it? Besides, of course, the klutzy, awkward way he had behaved upon seeing her. And the peculiar way he was dressed… and the fact he was so gangly looking… and that…

She winced, sharp pains racing along her back. She shook her head, reminding herself she had no time to be worrying about a pup… no, not a pup. She wasn't much older… No time! She had to get going, or Slinkbat was liable to get angry again. He figured out about the knife, and he wasn't in a very amiable mood about it. Who knows what he'd do if he saw her "Slacking off"?...


	8. Subterfuge Anyone?

**8**

Unbeknownst to the vermin, they were being watched. Overlooking the camp, they were being observed by a very special audience indeed.

"It appears our informant told no lie." Voll said to the hare at his side, "There has to be at least a score and a half of the red-furred vermin down there, and they are indeed with Jugga."

The hare nibbled the butt-end of his spear thoughtfully, "Score n' a 'alf, eh? Thinkin' that's a bit o'a stretch there, eh stripedog?"

The badger smiled, "It's probably best to over-estimate than to underestimate. Who knows, maybe I counted a few of them twice; think you can give a better guess?"

Gre looked out over the camp with disgust, "All blinkin' look th'same t'me." He spat, and then put his weapon back in his mouth.

"Exactly my point, my habit-suffering friend of mine." The badger remarked, pointing to his mouth, "Where do you suppose they'll go with those?" his hand swept out to regard the half-finished machinations on the other side of the river.

"F'I were ta take a guess, I'd say they'd be goin' fer wherever they'd get to bally well first." His next words were muffled by his determined gnawing, "Ith pwrob'bly go'ah be a' tha lil… whtsch i' call?"

Voll nodded, "Redwall… it'd be the first logical choice; they're close by, and completely defenseless if Jugga wanted to attack with a force of his supposed magnitude." He held up a paw before Gre could comment further, "Get that silly thing out of your mouth before you speak again."

"Sorry, chap. Well den, if you're so bloomin' sure o' this, ye wann'us t' call Salamandstron 'er take 'em out now?" He was now juggling the weapon from paw to paw, and eager smile spread on his face.

"Hold. We need more information. Send a party out to scout the area, but don't engage the vermin unless it's absolutely necessary. If we give ourselves away, it will be that much harder to make our move. Go now, leave me to my thoughts."

Gre bounded off, nibbling thoughtfully. He was biding his time, that much the hare was certain of. Why, though, would he waste time and sympathy on these animals? It's not like they were simply throwing a party, and they were foxes! The durned Red-Tails weren't deserving of pity or mercy; heavens knows _they _wouldn't show it to _them_!

Gre decided at that point that this problem needed speeding up. He was told not to fight unless absolutely necessary, but perhaps he could make it so fighting was necessary. He snickered with malice, and then winced as a splinter bit into his tongue.

**Somewhere in the camp…**

A vixen plopped into Codger's tent without warning and sat facing him, her demeanor anything but affable. "What do you want from me this time, old beast?"

Codger snarled, "All these seasons, whelp, and you still can't show your father some respect, eh?"

"Ah, pipe down! You called me in here on my mate's last night for a while. Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a beast when she's in 'er element? 'S a good thing the pup you sent caught us after…"

"Hey! Enough of that!" Codger growled, "An' whadd'ya mean 'last night?' What happened to him?"

The daughter looked wistfully out of the tent flap, "Half-Tail's goin' with a few o' the others to check out some prowlin' bunnies. If they're part o' that Long Patrol, who knows what's gonna happen to my big strong mate…" she sighed, dismay evident on her face.

Codger's face was unchanging, "Good, then you're both workin' fer the same end then. I need yer help dealin' with a problem in dis here camp."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste at her father's callous behavior, but her anger abated ever so slightly. "So? What is it you need me to do that's so important that…?"

"It's about the pup." Codger explained before she could finish her thought, "The one I brought in from me travels."

"Oh? I saw him, posturing around like he was Chief or somethin'. He's gonna be in some serious trouble if he keeps…"

Codger cleared his throat, once again having to silence her. However, once he began the fake coughs, his throat acted up, leaving a few minutes before he got over his coughing fit enough to choke out, "I want him killed."

The vixen, who had made no motion to aid his father, stared at him with disbelief, "Killed? Whad'id'ee do, dance on yer future grave?"

The old beast took a swig of whatever it was he kept in his water skin and gave her a warning glance before starting, "The whelp's from the Abbey." He raised his hand to stem the impending chatter from his talkative counterpart, "He's the traitors' kids, you know which. I'm just a lil' worried he's gonna side with dem Fluffies when 'ee figgers out what we're up to. I want 'im dead 'fore that 'appens, I makin' myself understood?"

"And you want me to do it? Do you honestly think…?"

"Don't matter what I think, now don' it?" Codger bit back, his anger rising, "I want 'im dead an' I ain't askin' nobody else but you! Now do as yer father says, an' figger it out!"

The vixen rose, saying nothing in protest or agreement, and silently stormed away. Codger wheezed out a laugh, "That's a good girl there…"


End file.
